The Kyubi's Curse
by Entoxica
Summary: Why did the kyubi attack Konoha so long ago? Was it a selfish reason? Or was it revenge? See into his past, cry his tears, and feel his love
1. A Demon Lord

Years ago, the kyubi (or the nine-tailed fox) attacked the village of Konoha, ruthlessly killing all and sparing none. No one ever knew why the kyubi suddenly became bloodthirsty, and no one wanted to know more than Naruto, the human container of the kyubi. Of course, the kyubi and Naruto weren't close friends within any sense of the word, they tolerated one another and that was it. So, when on one of the many journeys inside himself Naruto interrogated his "prisoner," Naruto wasn't surprised when the demon laughed. "So, what does it matter to you my past? My power is all you need as we agreed upon, nothing more and nothing less."

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Stupid fox! Don't you realize that because of you, my life is ruined?"

The kyubi gave a fanged grin, "I was about to say the same thing. What did you lose by my existance. Parents? Money? Friends? They are nothing compared to my losses."

"You don't get it do you? I told someone important to me about my curse, and she looked at me like I _was_ the demon!"

"Love? You don't know the meaning of the word. I've sacraficed so much for what you humans call love that I ended up being sealed inside of a weak boy."

"Show me, then I'll never ask you again."

"Fine. I could care less. But know this, if you die in the twisted corriders of my memories, I get full control of your body."

_My memories are your memories, my emotions are yours, and we share the same tears. The fire that burns in my heart cast it's embers into you. You will see like an outsider, but you well feel through my heart..._

**The Kyubi's Curse: Chapter 1: A Demon Lord**

Deep within Konoha's forests, a man was lazily resting against a tree, his red hair moving gently in the unseen breeze. A second look, howerver, would show the man as something more. A demon. Though his red-orange hair would look natural on a human, his skin was a few shades too dark to be with the hair and still mortal. And, the hair was tied into 9 braids on the back of his head, a style that no human could pull off but was required of the Demon Lord of Konoha, also known as the Kyubi. He opened his blood red eyes when a cougar came into his mists. The cougar was larger than cougars normally were, and her eyes were too intelligent to be a beast's.

"Good to see you Cha-cha. Any news from the outside?" The cougar changed it's form into it's more human one. She was tall with pale brown hair cascading down her back, her brown eyes looking at her master in distaste, "Lord Kyubi, my name is Chasouzou, not Cha-cha. And, no outside news has reached my ears. However, I have recieved word that many demonesses are making an effort to take the vacant position of the Demon Lady."

The kyubi chuckled, "Even you?" While many demonesses wold blush prettily, and take this oppertunity to flirt, the no-nonsense Chasouzou didn't even flinch. Seeing that he couldn't get her to change the subject, the kyubi sighed, "Cha-cha, I have many wives, as is the custom of demon lordship, why would I need a lady?"

"A Lady would show the other lords your abilities, depending on her looks, personality, and overall perfection. Also, only a Lady's child can be your heir."

"I don't plan on dying, and those other lords can suck my-"

"Lord Kyubi! No one _plans_ on dying, but it happens to the best. And, if you die without an heir, your lands will be up for grabs. The lesser demons will war over these lands, and the town who you swore to protect would be destroyed.

"Hey, when did I swear to protect Konoha?"

"When you made this land your home and took human wives, you became a part of Konoha. And, if Kohona is destroyed, the people will blame you."

"They can't blame a dead fox."

"Then the children of your wives would be killed in your name."

The kyubi put his hands up in defeat, "Fine. I'll take a woman to be my Lady, but on my terms."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm going to have a human Lady." Chasouzou nearly lost her composure, "That is unheard of! Only demonesses can take the title of _Demon_ Lady!"

"That'd be boring. Besides, humans always makes better wives then demonesses. The humans fear you, and that makes them obedient."

"Your heir would be a half-human! Their life would be shorter and neither demons or humans would accept them!"

"Who cares. No one can defeat me, much less kill me, and I'm only doing this for kicks anyways."

Chasouzou glared at the kyubi, before becoming a cougar again and dashing off. The kyubi chuckled, "Now I've made her mad. Well, it's her fault for making me get a lady. Women, whether demon or human, are always just giggling, hair-flipping creatures of vanity. All of them except Cha-cha. Too bad she can't marry, she'd be more interesting. Damn these demon laws." Demon law said that each demon lord needed an advisor decended from the line of advisors to their ancestors, and the advisor cannot marry since emotion could cloud judgement. Chasouzou's father was the kyubi's father's advisor, and she was his only child. She was pretty and had a good head on her shoulders, too bad she was born into the wrong family, she'd have all of the ladies in the tavern running for their money.

The kyubi had more wives then most, about 50. Most of them were demonesses, but 20 human wives was still a lot. And a human Demon Lady to boot? The gossips would spend a century talking about the kyubi's foolishness. The kyubi grinned, he liked shocking the demons who acted like they had a stick up their butt. He changed into his own animal form. Unlike his true form, the 9 tailed fox large enough to destory a forest in a second, this one was a normal sized fox, with only one tail. With less size came less power, but since this form was mostly for stealth it didn't matter. All demons had three forms, their animal form, their human form, and their true form. Their true form held the most power, but their human form were the most handy since most demons were strong enough in their human forms to defeat any foe.

The Kyubi used his demon chakra, known to demons as Kane, to change his appearance. His fur was now matted with blood, and his face was swollen, concealing his eyes. His paws were covered in scratches, and his tail looked droopy and pathetic. To a human or a demon not looking closely, he would be a fox who was wounded, and needed someone to help him. Which is what the kyubi decided he wanted in his new lady.

He limped into Konoha, trying to look submissive and weak. People walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Still, he never stopped. Then, she came. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't average either. To be honest, she was ugly. Her black hair was limp, and contrasting heavily against her too-white face. Her eyes were a dark brown, so dark they were just a shade away from black. Her frame was too thin, and she had too little bust. In general, she had more angles than curves, if there were any curves at all. But, there was one thing that made her stand out, she noticed the pitiful little fox and knelt down, "Are you okay little guy?" The kyubi gave a well timed whimper, and the woman's face fell, "Poor thing, you must feel awful." She scooped him up, hugging him tightly against her chest, "You'll feel better when we get home." The kyubi allowed himself to be carried by this woman, until they reached her home. It was like a small village within a village, where there were many small houses and one large one in the middle. the kyubi struggled out of the woman's grasp and tried to dash into the bushes, but the woman was quicker. She grabbed him by his tail, making him yelp, "I know this place is big, but it isn't as bad as it looks," the woman spoke quietly, trying to soothe the little fox, but the kyubi did not want to go into that place, he'd never get out!

A man ran out of the house, and in his small state the kyubi suddenly grew timid and quiet. He was large, about 6'5", and emitting waves that said, _"I'm the boss, so listen up maggots!"_ He looked down at the woman, who was now hugging the calm kyubi to her chest. "Kira, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, this poor fox needs help, and seems very tame. I wish to nurse him back to health, and keep him as a pet."

"Tame? That fox was trying to escape."

"This place scares him, but he'll be fine when he gets used to it."

"He'd better be." The man walked off, leaving the kyubi with Kira. She let out a sigh and smiled at the kyubi, then started walking down the walkway to the largest house. When she walked through the door, servants bowed low, never speaking a word. The kyubi glanced at them all, before looking up at Kira's face. She stared determinedly ahead, never pausing to even look at the servants. Only when she reached the end of the hallway did she turn to them. She faced them all, and nodded her head once. The servants all scattered, and Kira and the kyubi were alone.

Kira turned to the door, letting herself in. The room was dominated by a large bed, but these was a small desk for Kira to work. Next to the bed, there was a door that lead to a bathroom. Kira layed the kyubi down on the bed, and smiled at him, "You need a name. How about Kit?" The kyubi looked at her bored, before licking his paw. Kira smiled, "Kit it is then." The kyubi rolled his eyes, unnoticed by Kira. She walked into the bathroom, bringing back a small First Aid kit. She started applying medicine to the kyubi's face and tail, but she didn't do anything for his seemingly aching paws. She looked around, as if expecting someone to be behind her, then held her hand up the the kyubi's paw. Chakra was slowly transfered from her palm to the kyubi's paws, healing them. At fist, nothing happened since his paw's weren't really hurt, but he hurridly started releasing the genjitsu, letting it appear as though he was being healed. The chakra was quicly turned to Kane when it reached the kyubi's system, and stored away for later. Kira looked into the kyubi's eyes, puzzled, but sighed and stood up. "I shouldn't have done that," she told the kyubi, "Father thinks that shinobi skills are unladylike. But, it's easier, and your paws need a quicker heal since you have to walk on them." She smiled, before putting the kit away. She looked to the kyubi, "It gets lonely here, it'll be nice to have a friend."

The kyubi smirked, though his form didn't show it, _Friend? That, my dear, is an understatement._ He curled up into a ball, sleeping.

A low growl woke the kyubi up. He looked and saw Kira sleeping in the bed. He jumped off silently, then trotted over to the pourch, where Chasouzou was crouched, in her cougar form of course. He gave her a small bark, unheard by Kira, and the two went into the forest, where they resumed their human forms. "I apologize, Lordi Kyubi, for leaving in such a manner previously."

"No worries. I'm not the type to hold a grudge."

Chasouzou looked at her master sternly, "My Lord, what were you doing in the home of the Naku Clan?"

"No wonder it was so big... I knew it had to be some clan's." The Naku clan were well known for their transformations, especially those of animals. In their animal tranformations, their fangs and claws were just as sharp as an animal's, and other animals would be fooled by their call. That's why many members trained a certian type of animal, to study it's characteristics and become more realisitc in their tranfromations. the kyubi looked at Chasouzou, "To answer your question, I have chosen my bride."

"You cannot mean Naku Kira?"

"The one and only," the kyubi grinned.

"That is impossible," Chasouzou stated, "She is heiress to the clan and engaged to a man already. She is unavailable. And her father would never allow her to marry a demon."

"Somehow, I got that impression," the kyubi laughed.

"Reconsider."

"No. I am the Demon Lord, and I decide whether or not I marry, and I decide who I want to marry. I want to marry Kira, and no one can change my mind."

"Don't tell me you actually have feeling for this human?"

The kyubi chuckled evilly, "Jealous?"

Chasouzou looked her lord in the eyes, "You have already put human women in danger by making them your wives. If Kira is made your Lady then demons who covet Konoha will use her against you. And if word gets out that you have any emotion for her other than a man would have for a wench, then all demons will use her against you. Whether they want Konoha or not."

"Good thing I don't care about her then."

"Then why put her in such a dangerous situation?"

"Because," the kyubi looked at Chasouzou seriously, "I have made my choice. Though ugly, Kira has the kindness I require in my Lady. I refuse to give up an untouched virgin, pure and innocent, for a tainted whore with 10 children at the age of 25. I will have her."

Chasouzou glared at the kyubi angrily, "You are acting like a child, this will have consequences for Kira, Konoha, and possibly the whole balance of power. You must reconsider."

"I have made my choice Cha-cha. You can either accept it and move on with your life, or lecture me like an over-protective mother hen."

Chasouzou turned her back on the kyubi, a severe form of disrespect, "You are a fool Kyubi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She quickly transformed, and dashed off. The kyubi glared at the slowly disappearing cougar. _Damn her. Why must she be so structured? I do not intend to hurt Kira, or Kohona, but I do not intend to change my mind either. She makes everything so... difficult._ The kyubi snorted, before becoming a fox and dashing back to the Naku home, ready to be Kit, the loveable pet, once again.


	2. Kira, the Plain Beauty

The kyubi trotted back to the Naku home, still angry from his conversation with (or should we say scolding from) Chasouzou. He snorted again, _Cha-cha, she's going to try and make it impossible for me to marry Kira. I know she's looking through the rules, trying to find anything forbidding me to make a human my lady._ He reached the porch to Kira's room, and jumped in, curling up just as Kira awoke. "Good morning, Kit." she smiled, "Sleep well?" The kyubi rolled his eyes, before stretching and jumping next to Kira. She grabbed the kyubi, and walked to the kitchens, where servants quickly bowed before resuming their duties. One sevant girl smiled at Kira, but that was all the friendliness in the air there was. Kira remained expressionless when a grouchy woman brought her some breakfast, and some meat for the kyubi. Kira nodded at the woman, then slowly walked to the garden, where a girl was sitting. She was beyond beautiful, she seemed to emit a light from her body that made your eyes hurt when you started too long. Kira smiled and waved, "Itsu!" she ran over to the girl and smiled, "You came back."

Itsu smiled, "Just in time for your wedding, little sister." The kyubi nearly lost control of his senses when he heard that, plain Kira and this drop dead gorgous Itsu... related? Itsu looked at the kyubi questioningly, "Did father finally agree to you being a kunoichi?"

Kira shook her head, "No. He's simply letting me keep Kit as a pet. If I became a kunoichi, Father would disown me as well."

"And I have no regrets," Itsu snapped, "Father simply wanted to control me. He planned to marry me off to the highest bidder and make sure to breed strong healthy men, just like he's doing to you. In comparison, when I'm a kunoichi I have friends, I can date a man without planning to be his wife, I can breathe and not worry if I'll be punished for it."

Kira looked cooly at her sister, "That is your decision and your's alone. This is mine."

"No, it isn't" Itsu stood up angrily, "It's Father's decision and you're going along with it! You don't even know this man, and Father doesn't care. What if he rapes you, or beats you, or something else? Father won't even care as long as you have a son!" The kyubi growled lightly at the thought, and Kira stroked him. "Aren't you even the least bit frightened?"

"No, I trust Father's judgement." The kyubi looked up at Kira, "He won't let that happen to me." The kyubi heard a low growl, and turned quickly to see a wolf. It was a normal wolf, not a demon, but it knew the kyubi was. The kyubi returned the growl, ready to fight. He felt Kira's grip tighten on him and he looked up in annoyance, "Your wolf's scaring Kit. Can't you put her somewhere else?" _That mutt? Scaring __**me?**__ Yeah right._

"Pan, go somewhere else. _Sister_ wants to pamper her little pet." The wolf, called Pan, gave a growl that clearly said, _"You better not try anything."_ The kyubi turned his nose up at Pan, giving a loud sniff. Pan glared at the kyubi, before dashing off. Itsu shook her head, "Pan doesn't like that fox. But, that means she sees Kit as a threat. So, if Pan thinks he's strong enough to hurt me, then he must be strong enough to protect you."

_Damn straight!_ The kyubi gave a satisfied sigh and rested his head in Kira's arms. He turned his eyes up and looked at Kira. Kira smiled and stroked the kyubi. "Well, Kit doesn't seem like a pushover. And he was pretty beat up when I found him, so he's probably a thug." Kira smiled fondly at the kyubi. "A cuddle-thug." The kyubi rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Well, if Kit's going to be protecting you, then I can stop worrying about..." Itsu drifted off and stared angrily at something behind Kira. Kira turned and saw her father, his eyes fixated on Itsu with disapproval written all over his face. Itsu's mouth was a straight line as she glared at her father, "I'll see you later Kira." She walked off, Pan soon behnd her, whining anxiously at her mistress's distress. Kira sighed worriedly and walked over to her father.

The kyubi felt his fur bristle when he saw Lord Naku, but the large man paid no heed, "Kira, were you speaking to Itsu? After I forbid contact between you two?" Kira hung her head in shame, and the kyubi gave Naku a low growl. "Kira, Itsu is a rebellious and disobedient girl, and I don't want her influencing you. Poor Sei already had his heart broken by one of my daughters, are you really thoughtless enough to make it two?"

Kira spoke in a small voice, "Sorry Father."

"I don't want sorry. I want you to tell me you'll never speak to Itsu again. Am I understood?"

"I understand Father." Kira look at the ground determinedly, refusing to meet her father's gaze. Naku narrowed his eyes at Kira, before turning on his heel and leaving. Kira gave a distracted sigh, but would not reveal her thoughts. The kyubi nudged at Kira's arm which she ignored. He then gave a short bark, finally getting Kira's attention, "Sorry Kit, I was just thinking..." Kira shook her head sadly before walking across the grounds.

Servants were running to and fro, bustling and sweating to make the Lord's daughter's wedding the best. Despite the fact that this festival was all for Kira, no one gave the plain girl and her pet a second glance. Kira walked determinedly towards the house, and was only a step away from a running pace towards her room. She threw herself on the bed, looking at the kyubi sadly, "I don't want to marry Sei. He doesn't want to marry me either. He likes Itsu the most, and a lot of other girls more than me." The kyubi yawned in response. "I'm not supposed to speak to Itsu, both my father and Sei forbid it. Sei always says that she escaped him, like some prey. I don't want to marry a man like that. But..." Kira choked up, "I have to. Father isn't cruel, he's angry right now. But, if I marry Sei, he'll be nice and love me like he used to."

"Do you really believe that?" Kira turned quickly and saw Itsu, Pan at her side. "All Fa-, _that man_ wants is for you to produce a strong heir, like he was breeding horses or something. Please Kira," Itsu looked helplessly at her sister, "don't marry Sei. He'll just use you to become head of the clan."

"I know." Kira sighed, "He'll make me have a child, then he'll turn his attention to other, more attractive women. He'll leave me alone." Kira looked away from her sister and at the kyubi with sad eyes.

"You don't deserve that Kira. All my life, I've wished I was more like you." Itsu sat on the bed with Kira and grabbed her hand, "I've always done my best to be a good person, but it just comes naturally to you. You be good for the sake of being good, not to please father like so many people say. You're so pure, and I'm sure you'll become a beauty that is the envy of all women."

"No I won't." Kira took her hand back, "You're the pretty sister, and I'm the plain one. I can either consent with this marrige, or live my life without one."

"No!" Itsu stood up, "What makes you think that?"

Kira turned her head up to her sister, "Remember Yuki?" Itsu froze, Yuki was a young man who stayed with them for a while that Kira was smitten with. "One day I told him how I felt, and he told me the truest words I've ever heard. _"Don't be ridiculous. An ugly girl like you, made even uglier by the beauty of her sister? What makes you have a chance with me?"_ He was right."

The kyubi growled, _What an asshole. I may be thoughtless, but that's just intentionally cruel. That bastard..._

"Sister, not all men are jerks like him. You just need to try again."

"No," Kira responded firmly, stroking the kyubi in an attempt to calm him. "I'm not stupid. Men turn their heads when they see you. I'm invisible to them. They'll ask you for your heart, they'll ask Father for my money. It's my destiny to be plain, so I may as well make the best of it."

"You're wrong," Itsu turned her back on Kira, "but if you want to make your life miserable, go ahead. Just remember that you'll have no one to blame except yourself." She disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with Pan.

Kira sighed and layed back on the bed, her eyes closed in thought.

_"She's right Kira. You deserve better than that scum._" Kira shot up, looking around the room wildly, but seeing no one except the kyubi. "K-Kit?"

**AN: Ho-ho! The kyubi finally speaks. Quick question, would you all prefer if I called him the kyubi or Kit? Kira's gonna always call him Kit, but which do you prefer? I was thinking Kit with Kira and people, but the kyubi with Chasouzou and other demons.**


End file.
